SMILE! Your on Kurama cam
by Kurama's loving wife
Summary: When Kurama has to film a documentary for school he decides to film the reikai tentai and their natural habits.To put it simpily he'll spy on them and record the things they do all day. One thing's for sure after this Kurama will have a lot of black mail
1. Observation 1 part 1: Yusuke Urameshi

Disclaimer: I Do not have not and probably will not own yu yu hakusho. 

Klw," Well this is another idea that somehow popped into my head so I decided to write it and see what you people think of it. So I hope you enjoy it and please remain seated at all time during lift off . Thank you for flying with us. Enjoy your flight.

* * *

Kurama was in his english class when he had gotten this assignment. "And so students you shall have 7 days to record the documentary on the lives of animals on camera. Good luck." said the teacher who was passing out video equipment.

' _What could I do this documentary on?_' Kurama thought to himself as he walked outside holding the video camera. He keeps on walking when he hears yelling. He sees Yusuke arguing with Kuwabara about something that has to do with turkeys and root beer.

Kurama smirked to himself,' _Perfect.'_

Kurama then ran to his house and went to his room. He sat down on his bed and turned on the camera. Kurama then said to the camera," This is Shuichi Minamino. For the next week we shall be observing the natural habits of Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko Yukimura, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma." With that he turned off the camera.

**Observation 1 Part 1**

**Yusuke Urameshi**

Kurama was hanging upside down from a tree close to Yusuke's house. " Here we are at the first species to be studied fightious punkious of that which is called Yusuke Urameshi. For today we shall study and observe his natural habitats and habits. I have put a special tiny microchip on him that will allow us the hear him and to track him. Looks like our specimen has woken up"

Inside of Yusuke's house, Yusuke has woken up. He then sits up and reaches under his bed and pulls Puu. " Who's mama's little birdie? You're a good birdie yes you are. Now let's give mama a BIGGGGGGG kiss." Puu looks utterly disgust as Yusuke kisses him. " Now let's go take a nice warm bath" Yusuke says as he takes Puu into the bathroom. "Puuuuuuuuuuu" said Puu while glaring.

" Looks like the parental instincts of a mother protecting her young have kicked in." Said Kurama who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing and fall out of the tree. " Now let us see what is going on in the washing of the young."

In the bathroom Yusuke singing in the shower while Puu is drowning in the sink. " I like tight butts and I cannot lie, Keiko's is really fine. Kuwabara is a jackass that should be drugged and killed and Kumara is a bi ,that likes to strip for guys. Hiei stares at Kurama's butt like it was the heavens and god, And Botan is prep, that should be killed with a sack, and toddler is a pest, that one day's gonna fuck a hornet's nest .Genkai is a hag that likes to fuck with shopping bags, Yukina is too sweet but I like to look at her feet. Lalalalalal........" He continues singing his song.

Kurama gets pissed," -.- I'm am not bisexual. I am straight. Oh it looks like our specimen is on the move." Kurama then climbs down the tree and goes by the window that show's Yusuke's kitchen. " Looks like our speciman is getting something to eat. Let us observe this."

Yusuke is in the kitchen. He gets out a box of cereal and a bottle of vodka. Then he sits down at the table and pours the box of cereal into the bottle of vodka and downs it." Good breakfest. Now I gotta get to school and try out that new thing on Keiko." He runs out the door.

"that was an interesting meal" Said Kurama who kept on blinking repeatedly." Well anyway let us follow him to his school where he shall interact with other animals besides himself." Kurama started to follow Yusuke slowly so he would not be detected.

Yusuke arrives at school with Kurama not far behind. "Here we are, Sarayashiki High School. Now we shall watch how he interacts. Here comes a female, Keiko Yukimura to be precise. Let us see what they do."

Yusuke walks up to Keiko,' _Time to try my new way of saying hello to Keiko._' " Hey Keiko," He looks down her shirt," Nice bra."

" Looks like our specimen is trying to find a mate by looking at her breast. This must be a ritual in finding a suitable mate. " A loud slap is heard followed by "Yusuke you pervert!" "Ooooooo rejected" Said Kurama as he was laughing his ass off. he then fell out of a tree. " . That hurt. Ouch" Kurama gets up and we see little birdies flying around his head. " I'm just going to pretend I don't see those. O look here comes a male rival for power, Kazuma Kuwabara."

" Urameshi, today for fight number 4657 I shall win" Kuwabara runs straight at Yusuke ready to punch him but Yusuke dodges him and Kuwabara runs straight damn into a tree in that which Hiei was asleep in, causing Hiei to fall out of the tree and break his katana on the ground which really pissed him off. " Why you stupid godforsaken idiot what that fuck were you doing!? My katana YOU BROKE IT!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU GODDAMNED IDIOT!!" Hiei took off his bandana revealing and extremely pissed off jagen eye." Now you die." " N..nnnnnoww now Hiei PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!" Kuwabara then runs away screaming " BLOODY MURDER!!!" followed by Hiei who is probably going to somehow chop up Kuwabara's body into 15 pieces , flushing various parts down the toilet and burying the others.

Kurama was now laughing really really really hard along with the birdies on his head." Looks like the tougher looking rival was beaten by even powerful opponent that was half his size." After regaining his composer Kurama jumped into a tree so he could see what Yusuke does in class." Now we shall observe what he does in class when he isn't ditching and if he does ditch we shall see what he does then."

Yusuke is sitting in his desk watching Kuwabara carve into his desk Kuwabara loves Yukina unfortunately Mr. Iwamoto sees this. " Hey you basterd that's school property! Give me that desk!!" Kuwabara then held on to the desk for dear life. " NO!! It's a dedication to my love for the fair snow angel that has graced me with her beauty and love" " Here we go again with the 10 hour Yukina speech" Yusuke said as he heavily sighed. As Kuwabara continued his speech Yusuke left the room.

" This is the longest and most boring speech I have ever heard. Let's just follow our specimen to the roof where he usually goes." Kurama jumped higher to the top of the tree which was conveniently as tall as the school.

Yusuke had gotten on top the door thingy and took out a stuffed purple dinosaur toy rapped in a pink blanket." I love you barney. You give me the courage to be a strong and great fighter. HUG TIME!!" He begins to hug the doll making the head fly off and hit Kurama in the head.

" OUCH!!"

Yusuke runs over to the edge of the roof. " KURAMA!! WHAT THE ?! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!! YOU RECORDED EVERYTHING!!"

" No Not everything. Now it is time to end the observation on this specimen. Next time it shall be the study off Kazuma Kuwabara. "

" KURAMA GIVE ME THAT TAPE!!!"

" I shall run now." Kurama starts to run as Yusuke chases him while swinging barney around ready to beat the shit out of Kurama with it.

* * *

Klw," Well did you guys like it?

Kurama," That was fun and I got black mail material too.

Klw," I'm glad your happy Kurama.  
Kuwabara: X.X

Hiei," Now to chop up Kuwabara's body into 15 pieces , flush various parts down the toilet and bury the others.

Klw," Where's Yusuke?  
Kurama: I lost him somehow.

Yusuke somewhere in Alaska,"Where did you go Kurama?! I'LL FIND YOU AND I WILL GET THAT TAPE!!!!!!


	2. Observation 2 part 1: Kazuma Kuwabara

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the camera. 

Klw," I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED HERE!! Gets out a box filled with plushes TAKE ANY 2 YOU LIKE!!!

Kurama," Now Kuwabara. Oh god. Could You please make this alittle bit short. Cause I really don't want to know everything that he does

Klw," Okay. But who does want to know what he does. Cause I know I don't.

Kurama now wearing protective armor," Okay I'm ready to go. Wish me luck.

klw," Good luck.

Kurama falls over due to the wieght of the armor and crackes it in half.

Klw," o.o

Kurama," I'm okay.

* * *

**Observation 2 part 1**

**Kazuma Kuwabara**

Kurama was in a tree outside of Kuwabara's house. " Now we shall observe the species known as stupidious uglious, Kazuma Kuwabara. Since it is night 9:57p.m. to be precise we shall observe him longer hopefully, then we did yusuke. Now let us see what he does."

In side of Kuwabara's house, Kuwabara picks up a pair of twizzers, pulls down his boxers and sits on the bed." Time to pluck some hair before bed"

Outside Kurama looks completely digusted." HE"S PULLING OUT HIS ASS HAIRS USING TWIZZERS!!! THAT REPULSIVE!!! EVEN THE CAT THINKS SO!!!!" He points to Eikichi who is under the bed looking completely digusted. " merooowwww meowwrr!!"(_Help me!!_) " Poor cat. We shall come back here later on when he is asleep. GOD THAT'S NASTY!!!" He turns off the camera.

**_1 hour later._**

Kurama was eating something from Mc donalds," Now that that disturbing image has left my head we can continue." He then carefully opens Kuwabara's window and steps inside. " now we shall see what he sleeps in." He uncovers kuwabara revealing him to be wearing Shizuru's bra for no reason at all." That is disturbing." Kurama then looks up and stops in his tracks. Above Kuwabara's bed he sees a wallscroll. " That's a wallscroll of me Hiei Yusuke and Koenma naked. I am officially afraid of Kuwabara." Kurama walks over to Kuwabara's dresser and finds a diary," Oh it looks like our specimen has a diary.let us read some of it."

**_Kuwabara's Diary_**

08-07-03

Today was a great day. Me and yukina had alot of fun at the beach. But kurama hiei and urameshi were there to looking o so sexy without their shirts on.God it was hard not to look at them, but Yukina was in a bikini so I looked at her. It's all good. But Kurama still looked so hot, as did Hiei and Urameshi. Koenma sadly was not there. When we were walking back the only thibg I could do was look at Kurama's ass in those tight really tight leather pants.I drool at the thought. Even though they're guys I still think their really hot. So I think I'll turn bi so I could be with them and Yukina. That's all that happened today.

**_End_**

Kurama now looed even more disgusted then before. "0.0 That is it. From now on I am staying five feet away from Kuwabara at all times. We shall come back to his habitat in the morning to observe his morning routines. " Kurama jumps out the window.

Eikichi comes out from under the bed."meroow meowwr mewor mrooeweerrer mweeererooer meoorwweereer.( _And he also doesn't wear boxers to bed and his dick is the size of an ant.)"_

In the morning at 7: 58 a.m. Kurama was outside of Kuwabara's house. " He should wake up momentarly. He just woke up." Inside of Kuwabara's house Kuwabara sat up on the bed, scratched his stomach then smelled his armpits," Still clean. No need for a shower today. OOOO BARNEY AND FRIENDS IS ON!!!!! ." He turns on the tv and watches barney. Then he reaches under the bed and pulls out a moldy old sandwich," This one looks ripe. 4 1/2 years old . Time to eat." He starts to eat the sandwich.

Kurama just looks weirdly at Kuwabara," Atleast he doesn't feed the cat by regurgitation( _a/n: Sorry if i spelled this wrong but just so you know he means that kuwabara eats the food then throws it up and feeds the cat with it.)_ Just as Kurama said this Kuwabara did it. " 0.0 I am disturbed. Oh it looks like our retard... I mean speciman is leaving for school let us follow him. Kurama follows Kuwabara to school. There Kuwabara meets up with Yusuke.

" Look Kurama was video taping me yesterday. Did you see him anywhere?"

" Nope. It's not like he's right behind me with a video camera video taping me." Kuwabara replied stupidly.

" Kuwabara turn around." Said Yusuke.

Kuwabara turns around and sees Kurama right behind him with a video camera video taping him," KURAMA!!!!"

" Kuwabara let's get him!"

Kurama once again starts running," Well that concludes the study of the stupious uglious retard Kuwabara. After I get away from these two we shall start our observation on fireious hnious a.k.a. Hiei."

* * *

" WE'LL GET YOU KURAMA AND YOUR LITTLE CAMERA TOO!!!

Kurama," THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!

Klw," Calm down Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke are both gone. Relax.

Kurama," Okay. Relax.

Klw," But where are Yusuke and Kuwabara anyway?

Kurama: Once again I lost them somewhere.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in Africa in a pot of boiling water surrounds by cannibles that are wearing masks and doing some sort of a dance.

Kuwabara," THIS DON'T LOOK LIKE JAPAN!!!!


	3. Observation 3 part 1: Hiei

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the camera, and Bobo the clown is copyrighted by a guy in my class named Christian.  
  
Klw: Sorry that I haven't written this in a long time and no I wasn't dead. And thank you for all the great reviews.  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Klw: And because of that I have made this chapter longer then the others.  
  
Kurama: But you promise that hiei does not kill me right?  
  
klw: The only one Hiei could kill here, is Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Good.  
  
Klw: Well now on with the fic!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Observation 3 part 1  
  
Hiei  
  
Kurama was in a standing tree in a park wearing all black clothing. " Now we shall study the specious, firey hnious. The reason that I am wearing all back an look like a spy is so I shall not be detected by Hiei. I also cannot make any sudden movements or loud noises because then he will hear and kill me. Here he comes now."  
  
Hiei is jumping tree to tree and stops on the tree next to the tree Kurama was in and looks around he then sits down. He looks up and smiles", Hello bobo, it's nice to see you again." He looks looks like he's listening.", Yes, I agree, Pokemon is the best show ever, next to hamtaro that is." Hiei takes off his black cloack to reveal a pink hamtaro shirt that has hamtaro on it and has letters on it that say "HAM-HAM"  
  
Kurama was bitting his toungue to keep from laughing." Well it looks like this speciman has an imaginary friend named Bobo. And it also looks like he likes Hamtaro."  
  
Hiei looks up at 'bobo' ", No bobo, I don't know what today is." He listens and smiles. ", YAY!! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!! Say what? look in the hole in the tree?" He reaches into the hole, which is right next to him and pulls out a box of sweet snow.", Oh bobo you shouldn't have. i didn't get anything for you but I know what we could do." Gets out what looks like a plushy of Mukuro. ", Mukuro, I must also get you a present." Hiei gets a crazed look on his face and gets out a dagger and and starts stabing the plushy a.k.a. voodoo doll repeatedly.', SHI NE KONO AMA!!!!!!!!!!!" He stops and looks at bobo. ", I'm sorry bobo, I got a little bit out of control." He lays down and falls asleep while sucking his thumb.  
  
Kurama smirks evily", Well it looks like this speciman falls asleep while sucking his thumb. Hiei has a kawaii baby face as some people would call it." 'Which is extremely good blackmail material.'  
  
10 minutes later  
  
He wakes up, since he never sleeps long. He looks at the ground and smiles once again." Hmm.. PIKACHU, YOU'VE RETURNED!! What's that. THE NINGEN IS HITTING ON YUKINA!!!! HE WILL DIE!!!!!! COME BOBO THE HOBO CLOWN!!!" He disappears.  
  
Kurama was now laughing so hard he was crying.", Now that he has left his tree, we shall see what he keeps inside that hole." Kurama jumps over to Hiei's tree and looks inside the hole. ", o.o well atleast we know he hates Kuwabara." The walls were covered with destroyed pictures of Kuwabara and there was sweet snow everywhere and there was a shrine to Pokemon and Hamtaro.", Well, I am kind of creeped out now, so let us go and find him."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Kurama was walking with no luck of finding Hiei", We have not found our speciman yet but we do know that he had hurt Kuwabara. I could smell the scent of his blood but that really is not important. But there is one last place we might find him. The ice cream store." Kurama stops at the store and walks in and sees Hiei eating a hell of a lot of sweet snow. Kurama goes and hids behind a random plant.", It looks like our speciman is feastins on what he calls sweet snow."  
  
Hiei is eating sweet snow really fast. Then stops. ", damn brain freeze." Then some one walks in the door and Hiei looks up.", Good, your all here. Now, Vegeta, Sanosake, and Goku( a/n: Not from dbz, from saiyuki) I have called you all here for a new discovery."  
  
Vegeta glares", And that would be.....?"  
  
Hiei turns around and points to the table, which has alot of sweet snow on it", SWEET SNOW!!!"  
  
Goku starts drooling at the sight of food", FOOOOD!!!!!!!" He jumps at the table and starts eating like he hasn't eaten anything for 500 years.  
  
Vegeta looks at the sweet snow and opens a box and tries it and smiles", IT'S GOOD!!!!"  
  
Hiei looks at them", I know!!"   
  
Sano grabs a box of sweet snow and pours a bottle of sake in it and starts to eat it.  
  
The four guys with spiked hair countinue devoring the sweet snow. Kurama watches this while sweatdropping", I guess the species with spiked hair like sweet snow."  
  
1 hour later  
  
Kurama was reading a 1000 page book while the spiked hair guys finish up eating all the sweet snow in the store. Kurama looks up from his book", Huh?"  
  
Hiei was screaming at the guys at the counter", WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE SWEET SNOW LEFT!!!?" The guy at the counter moves back sweatdropping", You ate it all, sir." Hiei glared at the guy", Damn pathetic ningen ass." He walks over to where the others were. Vegeta looks up", Where's the sweet snow?" Hiei looks at Vegeta", It's all gone. Stupid ningens can't even supply us with sweet snow. well the next meeting of the spikey haired club will be on Monday." Vegeta, Goku and a very drunk Sano walk out. Hiei the takes of the bandana revealing an extremely pissed off jagan eye.  
  
Kurama looks a little afraid", I have had better get out of here before he spontaneously combusts this whole building which he will probably do." Kurama runs out the door and just as he leaves the whole building explodes. Kurama looks at the building", I have had better leave before the police comes and asks questions." Kurama runs to the park.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Kurama has arrived at the park", Now we are back at the park. Hiei has apparently also come to the park." He points the camera up to were Hiei is sitting in his tree.  
  
Hiei was now talking to Bobo.", Damn those stupid insolent ningens. DAMN THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei looks up at bobo", What do you mean that we are being spyied on by the kitsune, who is recording all of this and is right behind us?" Hiei then gets what bobo meant and glares and turns around and sees Kurama", Kit...su..ne!!!!"  
  
Kurama starts backing away slowly", Well we shall end the study of firey hnious here. Now I shall run. Next we shall study the bitchious slapious Keiko Yukimura. " Kurama starts to run which Hiei close behind him.  
  
7 minutes later  
  
Hiei has stopped running', DAMMIT!! I LOST HIM!!' He looks around and sees Yusuke and Kuwabara both burned and soaked and Kuwabara had teeth marks all over his body and his arm was extremely bloody and his face was burnt all over. Hiei walks over to them", Have you seen the kitsune anywhere?" Yusuke looks at Hiei", That's who we're looking for. Did he tape you too? Hiei glares", Hn. Yea, that's why I'm gonna kill him." They walk on and see Kurama walking with Kaito and Kurama was holding a camera in his hand.  
  
Kurama was smiling", So at least we have our documentary half way finished." Kaito looks at Kurama", Minamino, you know that after we finish this assignment we're still gonna be rivals, right" Kurama grins", I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Hiei runs over to Kurama" , KITSUNE GIVE ME THE DAMN TAPE!!" Kurama looks at hiei questionally", What tape Hiei?" Hiei glares at Kurama", DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!! THE TAPE IN THE CAMERA!! THE ONE THAT YOU RECORDED US ON!!!" Hiei points to Yusuke and Kuwabara who are running over to where they were standing. Yusuke then looks at Kurama", Yea give it." Kurama looks at Kaito and Kaito looks back at Kurama. Kaito looks at Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara", How can you stand these moronic friends of yours, Shuichi?" Yusuke glares at Kaito", WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!!"  
  
Kurama, who still has the clueless look on his face", Well, what he means, is that he and I are partners in this assignment and for three days we have been recording the habits of foxes. Here, I'll show you." He holds out the camera and opens the little screen thingy on the side of the camera that show what you have recorded. On the screen:  
  
Kurama and Kaito were in a forest. Kurama looks at the camera ", Konnichiwa, I'm Shuichi and This is Kaito. Today we are beginning our observations on foxes and how they behave." Kaito points to were three fox cubs were playing with each other. Kurama then talks", These young cubs are playing with each other, but as they are playing this game, they are also learning how to fend for themselves." The camera continues showing the fox cubs playing.  
  
Kurama turns off the screen thingy." See, I couldn't have had been spying on you because Kaito and I were observing foxes." Yusuke looks at Kurama", I knew you were too nice to do this sort of thing." Kuwabara smiles", I agree with Urameshi." Hiei is still glaring at Kurama", Hn." The walks off."  
  
Kurama grins evil and says under his breathe", Suckers." Kurama then turns to Kaito", Let's run." Kaito then looks at Kurama", Why." Kurama grins ", Because I said that loud enough for Hiei to hear." They start running toward their school, while Hiei is surrounded by fire", I'll kill them."  
  
15 minutes later( a/n: They were on the other side town.)  
  
At meiou high.  
  
Kurama and Kaito were inside the school. Kaito looks at Kurama", So what do we do now?" Kurama looks at Kaito". We'll go out the back door." Kaito continues looking at Kurama", But he'll follow us." Kurama grins and gets out two seeds from his hair and place them on the ground. The seeds start to sprout and the turning into mirror images of Kurama and Kaito. Kaito looks at the mirror image of himself", Impressive." Kurama starts running", Follow me and don't make any loud noises." Kaito nods his head and follows.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
They now were at Kurama's house. Kaito was breathing quickly", That was close." Kurama then smiles", But atleast we got away." Then they both start laughing. Shiori walking in with two glasses of coke. ", I thought that you boys might be thursty so I brought you some drinks." Kaito grabs the drink and downs it", Arigotu gozimasu." Kurama drinks half of it", Arigotu kasan." Shiori smile", Your welcome. So how's your project going?" Kurama and Kaito look at each other and grin", It's going great." Shiori smiles", I'm glad." Kaito gets up", I had better get home. Good bye." He leaves. Kurama wakls toward the door", I had better get some sleep." Shiori smiles at Shuichi", Good night." Kurama smiles back". Good night." Kurama walks to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Klw: I hope you all liked this chapter.  
  
Kurama is asleep in his bed.  
  
Klw: awww... kawaii.  
  
Kurama starts drooling slightly and starts mumbling things.  
  
Klw gets out a camera and starts taking pictures.  
  
Klw: Now time to sell these on e-bay along with hiei's pictures.  
  
Klw runs off to sell pics on e-bay.  
  
Kurama now starts sucking his thumb. 


	4. Observation 4 part 1: Keiko Yukimura

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the camera, and the fires from the pits of hell are owned by Hiei.  
  
Klw: Well here's the next chapter and I am sorry if I offended any Hiei fangirl with that last chapter. And the 50th reviewer was DarkBlaze15! And as your prize you get a Hiei plushy! And thanks for your idea on Keiko's chapter and I will use it.  
  
Kurama: Do I have to do this?  
  
Klw: Yes.  
  
Kurama: Y.Y damn.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Observation 4 part 1  
  
Keiko Yukimura  
  
At Kurama's house at 6:00 a.m in the morning  
  
Kurama sleepliy opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Kurama looked at the tv and grinned evilly. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
At Kaito's house  
  
Kaito was still asleep. His phone rings and he lazily picks it up. ", Moshi moshi?" He said lazily. ", Minamino, Nandeyo? Do you know what time it is?" He stops talking for a minute", What do you mean turn on the tv and got to channel 56? fine, I'll do it." He picks up his remote and turns on his widescreen tv. ::On the tv:: there was a reporter lady and what looked to be the remains of a burnt down school. ", So in closing somehow Meiou high had been burned to the ground last night and students shall not have school untill it is rebuilt. Stay tuned for more news on this mysterious occurance." ::end of program.::  
  
Kaito grinned evily", So Hiei combusted the school. That means we could get more people on tape. Do you have anymore people that we could spy on?"  
  
"Of course. There's a lot more people we could spy on." Kurama replied. ", Ja ne Kaito." Kurama turns off the phone. He gets dressed and walks over to his dresser, picks up his camera, and smirks evilly.", This is so much fun." He walks out the door.  
  
4 hours later  
  
We see Keiko walking home after grocery shopping and we also see Kurama in a tree not far behind her, with a video camera. Kurama jumps to the nex t tree.", Now we are going to study the species known as bitchious slapious. We have to follow her extremely carefully because her slaps aer worse then her bites."  
  
Keiko walks inside her house. Keiko's dad walks over to her", Did you get all the groceries I asked for?" Keiko smiles", Yep." She then runs up the stairs and gose to her room and locks the door.  
  
Kurama jumps up to the top of the tree which is convienently right next to Keiko's window. ", Now we shall see all the secrets ummm... I mean habits of this rare specimen." He points the camera at Keiko's window.  
  
Inside of Keiko's room, Keiko sits down on the bed, then looks around.", Good, no one's here." She pulls out a black box from under her bed, opens it, and presses a big red button that's inside the box. Suddenly Keiko's room starts to shake and all of her walls are now covered with pictures of yusuke. Keiko then walks over to the wallscroll of Yusuke that was hanging over her bed. She bows dowm before.", My, dear god, Yusuke, how I worship thee. Your hot sexyness is just too much too bare. I slap you because when I look at you, your hotness is too much!" She then rips off the clothes she had on. She now was wearing a black shirt with yusuke on it and jeans with Yusuke's picture on her ass. ", Please my lord, I beg for your forgiveness." She walks over to her boom box and puts in CD and Murderdolls music starts playing.", Please let this sacred music please you."  
  
Outside Kurama was laughing hysterically. ", I guess that she worships Yusuke. Well it's really no surprise, because well this specimen and fighteous punkeous love each other even though they never show it."  
  
Keiko now was chanting different prayers.", NOW FOR THE SACRIFIC!!!!!!!!!!" She walks over to her closest and pulls out a scared to death Kuwabaka, that was gagged and tied up. Kuwabaka was crying", MWAHADGDKTSDAAWQWVBJDSJRJSRYS!!!! KUSFGXDDESWRWEASEAFDGSDS!!!!( NOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE A SACRIFIC!!! I STILL GOTTA HURT KURAMA!!!) Keiko slaps Kuwabaka", SHUT UP!!!" Kuwabara looks at her",muh...( but..) Keiko get s out a bat and hits him.", I SAID SHUTUP!!" Kuwabaka now has a cracked head.", m....( bu....) Keiko starts to beat the shit out of Kuwabaka with the baseball bat.", GODDAMMIT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" She looks at Kuwabaka, who appears dead. Suddenly a huge hole appears with the fires from the pits hell coming out . Keiko picks up Kuwabara above her head", PREPARE TO BE SACRIFICED!!!!!" Kuwabaka, who amazingly lives again" MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"( NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!) ", Keiko phone call! It's Yusuke-chan." Keiko's mom screams from downstairs. ", MY GOD IS CALLING ME!!!" Keiko screams. She looks at Kuwabaka, who was praising Koenma for sparing his life.", You're lucky this time sacrific but you won't be so lucky next time." She gets out the black box and presses the red button and her room returns to the way it was. She unlocks her door and runs downstairs.  
  
Kurama was outside looking both afraid and creeped out.", Is she the devil or something? Oh it seems our specimen is leaving." Kurama said as Keiko walked out the door.", We shall follow her very carefully." Kurama follows Keiko very carefully.  
  
Keiko walks to a a hair salon and walks in. Kurama walks in and sits down on te couch and picks up a random magaizine, which just so happened to be a playboy mag, to cover his face. Keiko sits down in a chair and puts her hair in a sink thingy. The cutter person rinses her hair. ", Well it looks like she is getting her hair done for yusuke. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!??" Kurama said as he saw that Keiko's natural brown hair turned into wet blond hair and her face wash off making her look worse then Kuwabara.", She's a blond and she's uglier then Kuwabara!!??"  
  
The cutter person lets call her bob, puts brown hair dye in Keikos hair and it returns to the color it once was and puts a special cream thingy that returns Keiko's face to the way it once was. Keiko walks over to the desk and pays bob the money. She bows and leaves. Kurama was speechless. He then noticed what magazine he had picked up and blushed intensely. He quickly leaves.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Keiko was walking along. " HEY KEIKO!" ", Huh?" She looks up and sees Yusuke and Hiei running toward her. ", Have you seen Kurama or Kuwabara?" Suddenly Kuwabara, who was still tied up and gaged, jumped over to them.", MWADFADFDGDJFJD!!!!"( SHE"S A DEVIL!!!) He trips over and falls flat on his face. Keiko gives him a you-dare-tell-them-and-you're-a-living-dead-sacrific look.yusuke ungages Kuwabara. ", What hapened to you?" ", I got in a fight with my cat and the cat won." Yusuke sighs.", You're an idiot. But anyway Keiko have you seen Kurama??" Keiko shakes her head. ", No why." ", He recorded everything we did. He probably recorded you by now." Keiko gets really pissed", Oh did he?" ", Yeah."  
  
Kurama gulps", Well it is time to end this obsevation. Next time we shall observe iceious niceous, Yukina." Kurama quickly runs home like his life depended on it, which in this case it does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Klw: Well I hoped you all liked this chapter.  
  
Kurama: Remind me never to go over to Keiko's house.  
  
Klw: I will.But you do know that they're gonna be after you.  
  
Kurama: I'll be long gone before they find me.  
  
Klw: ^^"" 


	5. Observation 5 part 1: Yukina

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the camera, and the birdy is owned by Yukina  
  
Klw: Well here's ze next long awaited chapter. And I did use the suggestions that were given to me by the following people: Kihaaru, Hoshi, DarkBlaze15 and her friend Pyro, and Madame Arrow Foxfire( I'm not sure if you meant for it to be an idea but since I didn't think of it, I'm considering it as your idea ^_^) All of these people may take a plushy of their favorite yyh character. ^_^  
  
Kurama sighs: Is yukina gonna be as bad as Keiko??  
  
Klw crosses fingers behind back: No ofcourse not.  
  
Kurama: Thank god.  
  
Klw: ^_^ Now go.  
  
Kurama: Okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Observation 5 part 1  
  
Yukina  
  
Kurama was once again standing in a tree close to where Yukina was on the ground" Good day to you all. Today we are observing the species iceious niceous. She is currently on the ground, picking flowers." Kurama points the camera over to where yukina was.  
  
Yukina was happily smiling and singing a song as she picked flowers. Suddenly a birdy comes down and lands on her shoulder. She smiles" Why hello there." She looks around then looks over at it " Number 453854, have you gotten the american blue-prints for their new top secret weapon." The birdy chirps yes." Good, good. Now send them to my father, Osama Bin Ladin. Hurry. We must win over those incompitant american fools and DON"T GET SHOT DOWN YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!!" The birdy glares at Yukina", Fuck you!" Yukina glares at the birdy", FUCK YOUR MAMA!" " MY MAMA'S TOO UGLY TO BE FUCKED!" The birdy screams as it flies away toward where Osama was.  
  
Kurama was just staring blankly", Ummmm..... well......... umm..... I guess she must be a spy."'Memo to self, never piss off Yukina and call the the police and mental institute.'  
  
Yukina gets up and starts slowly, oh so slowly stripping. Kurama gawks as he watches this. As she takes off her kimono, she reveals that she has a black bodysuit on. " CUT CUT CUT!!!" Screams a guy who emerges from the bushes, who appears to be the one who records models for playboy TV." I TOLD YOU TO PUT ON THE SEE THROUGH BODY SUIT NOT THE BLACK ONE!!" Yukina glares at the dude", WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" She takes off the body suit revealing that she was a fat-ass, a 500 pound fat-ass.  
  
Kurama looked disgustedly at Yukina", Well, now we know why she likes Kuwabara."  
  
The playboy dude sighs and hands her a see through body suit", Here put that on and let's try this again cause we have to get this tape to all the neighboring schools by monday so they could tell us if it's good." Yukina puts on the body-suit and now looks how she's supposed to when she's not wearing any clothes. She starts to pose for the camera. " PERFECT! That's it. Beautiful. Come give me a little more. Yea, that's what I'm talking about. Okay that's it for today. Same time next week." Yukina nods her head as she puts on her Kimono. The play boy dude leaves.  
  
Kurama had a goofy smile on his face and was laughing weirdly", Hehe......hehe.....heeh.....hehe..he...hehehe...."  
  
Yukina gets out a life-size Kuwabara plushy", My dear stupid Kazuma, time for my playtime with you." She gets a murderous grin on her face and she gets out a dagger, machine gun, needles and a bottle of Mercury." TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!" She starts to stab the plushy repeatedly with the dagger, then shot it in the ass with the machine gun. She then starts stabbing the needles into the plushy and then she pours mercury all over the plushy, which disintergrates it.  
  
Kurama was now afraid, very afriad", She's psycho. Remind me to stay away from her."  
  
Yukina sat down on the ground and got out a a life-size Hiei, Botan and Youko Kurama plushy, and it's better left unanswered from where she had gotten it. ", Now with one to play with today? The sexy, cool Youko Kurama or the hot in both ways Hiei or maybe my favorite sexy chick Botan? Hmm... How bout all three." She picks up the Youko Kurama plushy and licks it and starts making out with the plushy, while she does wrong and nasty things with the Hiei plushy followed by nasty and wrong things with the Botan plushy." Oohhhh... ahhhh..... harder....."  
  
Kurama looked extremely disturbed at this point in time." That is just plain wrong. It's just as bad as it was with Kuwabara except Kuwabara's was worse cause he was gay."  
  
Yukina looks at the Youko Kurama plushy", You are so sexy. I just wanna play with you all night. If only the real Youko would be here, I'd show him a time he'd never forget." She starts to take the clothes off the Youko Kurama plushy. After the Youko plushy only as boxers on she picks up th Botan plushy. " Now for you my sexy bitch." She takes off Botan Plushy's Shirt and bra and starts to once again do wrong and nasty things to the plushy that I cannot describe here because my fic is rated PG-13. After she finishes, she looks over at the Hiei plushy.", Don't think that I forgot about you onee-chan. I always knew you were my brother. The only reason I never say anything is because I love you more than that. I want you badly...." She gets cut off. " YUKINA-CHAN!" Yukina looks around and sees Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Keiko. She quickly hides the plushies. She smiles", Why hello Kazuma-kun." Kuwabara tries to look sexy", Hello baby." A katana hits him in the back of his head." ITAI!!! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?" Hiei whistles innocently as he grabs his katana. Kuwabara grumbled something about demons, bisexuals and a cookie.  
  
" So what brings you all here?" Yukina asks. " We're looking for fox boy. Have you seen him?" Yusuke asks while lighting a smoke. Yukina shakes her head", No, I have not. Why do you ask." " Because he spied on us and recorded our private life." Said Kuwabara. "Hn. It's not like you have a private life." "SHUT UP SHORTY!!!" Screams Kuwabara. Keiko walks over to Yukina", He may have already caught you on tape. " SHIT! YOU MEAN HE SAW ALL THAT!!??" Yukina screams at the top of her lungs, making everybody stare at her. Yukina sweatdrops" Sorry about that little outburst, it's just that..." Kuwabara holds her hands", No need to explain baby, I shall find the fox and kill him for invading your privacy." Yukina smiles" Arigato Kazuma-kun."  
  
Kurama gulps and decides it's time to leave.", Well now, I think I shall end the study on this species now. Next time it shall be the study of happious prepious, Botan, so ja ne minna-san." Kurama says as he jumps out of the tree and quickly runs away before anyone could notice that he had just been there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Klw: Well I hoped you all enjoyed ze chapter.  
  
Kurama: Yukina is evil. DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO THOSE PLUSHIES!!!??  
  
Klw: Yea, but calm down. She's gone.  
  
Kurama: But she'll be after me along with the rest of the people.  
  
Klw: Go hid in my closet. No one will find you in there.  
  
Kurama goes to hid in Klw's closet.  
  
Klw: And I won't be able to find you in there either cause it's a whole different world inside my closet. 


	6. Observation 6 part 1: Botan

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the camera, and the magical oar thingy is owned by Botan  
  
Klw: Sorry it took so long to post but I finally posted the next chapter. Aren't you all just so proud of me? crickets chrip in background -- But any way, thank you Madame Arrow Foxfire, raiko gotal, and DarkBlaze15 for the ideas and i will use them and umm..... here have a wallscroll of your favorite yyh characters.  
  
With Kurama  
  
Kurama was in a different world inside of Klw's closet.  
  
Kuramalooks around where am I?  
  
Kenshin: Konnichiwa.  
  
Kurasma: Kenshin, what are you doing here?  
  
Kenshin: Well, me Hakkai, Yuki, Goku, Yahiko, Hakuryu, the dragon jeep, and Puu fell in Klw-dono's closet and we've been stuck here for two months. In that time, we had to devour Goku, Hakuryu, Yahiko, and Puu inorder to stay alive. There is no way out. WELL WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!!  
  
Hakkai: I agree.  
  
Sasukeappears Are you guys that stupid? Te exit's right over there.points to a door labeled exit  
  
Kenshin. Hakkai, and Yuki: o.o  
  
Goku's, Hakuryu's, Yahiko's, and Puu's ghosts glare and attack Kenshin., Hakkai, and Yuki  
  
Sasukesighs why my onee-chan has a portal in her closet, I'll never knowshrugs oh wellwalks off  
  
Kurama: o.o I had better go now.  
  
Answers to reviews  
  
razatip: . Ouchy... When you throw fruit at someone, it hurts.... oro....  
  
Inu- I'm not sure...  
  
Azural, God of Ferrets- I will cause I hate her too  
  
Kurama's Purple Rose- I will. I was planning to do that fom the begining.  
  
Observation 6 part 1  
  
Botan  
  
Kurama was in his spirt form, which was a fox, running through the halls of the Reikai palace. Some ogres stopped and wondered why a silver fox, wearing a video camera around its neck was running through the hall but since oni are stupid creatures, they just decided that he must be their new master or something. Kurama quickly ran through the halls " Rwerrerr rwwoorrr( translation: I'm hungry.)" He arrives at the door that leads to Botan's room. He quickly changes back into his human form and turns on the camera. " Welcome one and all. This time we shall observe the species known as Happious prepious a.k.a Botan. We are here at her living quarters." He walks inside her room. He finds a bunch of tapes labeled 'failed attempts at trying to kill Koenma'. ' This could be interesting to watch.' Kurama picks up a tape and puts it in his pocket.  
  
Kurama walks over at her closet and opens it. He just gawks at what he sees. Inside her closet there were dead corpses hanging from hooks, random body parts of people and animals, and sadistically murdered Koenma voodoo dolls that were soaked in what looked like blood. Kurama quickly closes the closet, while sweatdroping", Well it look like this speciman is a cannibal and/or a sadist."  
  
The door creaks open. Kurama gulps and quickly changes into his spirit form and ducks under the bed. Botan walks into the room, smiling happily", Bye koenma-sama." She closes the door and her smiles turns into a glare", Stupid mother-fucking todler. Never pays me. I will kill him one day. I promise that." She gets out another tape labeled ' Failed attempt at killing Koenma #9466745377545316789000.   
  
She opens her corpse filled closet and put the tape in the rack. She looks at a random corpse and smiles evilly", Tell me, Tea/Anzu(a/n: Stupid evil prepy bitch from yu-gi-oh, which i watch in the morning since it is the only thing on), what's it like to be a sadistically murdered corpse?" Tea/Anzu corpse looks at Botan", But we should all be friends. You shouldn't be like this. We all have to get along and be FRIENDS!!" Botan glares and gets out a dagger and stabs Tea/Anzu in the chest", STOP IT WITH ALL THIS FRIENDSHIP CRAP!! Friends are worthless and weak and deserve to be eaten alive." Tea/Anzu zombie corpse thingy looks up at Botan", But..... WE ALL MUST SHARE AND CARE!!" Botan smirks", Yes, we all must share and care, share pain, care about yourself." She stabs Tea/Anzu corpse repeatedly and closes the closet.  
  
Kurama was just gawking", Rwooror rworooorw rwoowrrowro...... rwoorrr roowwr..( Well it appears that this specimen is against friendship and happiness........ I am afraid now...)  
  
Botan sits down on the bed, squishing Kurama a bit. She gets out her oar and strokes it", My dear percious oar. You are my one true love. I shall love you till the ends of time." She starts touching the oar, then she starts licking it. Followed by censored due to content with the oar and them she starts to strip. She then starts censored due to content the oar and the oar was making noises and the bed was shaking.  
  
Kurama, who now was under Botan's desk, was extremely disturbed", Rwoooooowwww.....( nasty.........).  
  
Botan, now without a kimono on, jumps up and down on the bed", Dammit.... I WANT FOOD! SLAVE! GET ME FOOD!" The oar nods as it opens her closet and rips off Tea/Anzu's left arm and shuts the closet. The oar hands her the arm. Botan quickly devors it, her face now covered in blood.  
  
"Botan-sama, are you going to the strip joint tonight?" The oar asks. " No, the mother-fucking asshole toddler has me working late and I can't go to my secret job as a striper"Botan says as she stabs a Koenma voodoo doll", But it you want to I can show you what I'm gonna do." "Sure"The oar replies. Botan jumps onthe oar  
  
Kurama watches this as he slowly heads for the door which was creaking open", Rwrroo rowwwrree(must escape evil)." He slowly walks toward the door, away from Botan who now was humping the oar.   
  
He just slipped out the door when he heard foot steps and saw the others walking toward Botan's room",rwor(shit)" He ducks under a random table.  
  
"BOTAN GET OUT HERE!!" Yusuke yells angrily as he bangs on Bota's door. Botan walks out, full dressed and looks her happy, prepy self", Hi, Yusuke! What is it?" "Have you seen foxboy?" Yusuke asks. botan shakes her head", No, why?" " Because Kurama-kun had recorded our daily activites on tape." Yukina said calmly. "And I will slit his neck. Hn." Hiei said sourly. Botan's eyes widen", So you mean he saw everything I just did??" Yusuke nods head", probably." "Why that little son of a...." Botan starts mumbling swears.  
  
Kurama sweatdrops as he quickly runs down the hall toward Koenma's room", Rwoorree reorw rwear rewore roeeweaer( Well that's all for Happious Prepious. Next time it will be the study of Toddlerious Paciferious.)  
  
Klw: Well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Kurama: Evil... closet... of ... doom... out... yay...  
  
Klw: o.o remind me to never put you in my closet again  
  
Kuramanods head I will. 


	7. Observation 7 Part 1: Koenma

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of it's characters. 

Kds," Sorry I haven't updated for so long, ppl! I'm really, really sorry, so please don't kill me! And thank you anyone who gave me ideas. I used most if not all of them. And thank you everyone who reviewed!

Kurama looks at Kds," So, it's Koenma's turn right now, right?

Kds nods," Yep! Now go!"

Kurama," I'm going, I'm going.. geez." He leaves the room after he had grabbed his camera.

Kds smiles," And btw, ppl, if you're interested, I have a few more fics up on this site under a different penname, Kuramasdarkside, so if your interested in reading a few more of my fics, read those and please review.

And Masta of DOOM, just to let you know, Kurama was in an animal form, as in a real kitsune not Youko because I know he could talk in his demon form and I know it would be degrading but kitsune, as in real foxes, growl or bark or whatever..

**WARNING: KOENMA FANS DO NOT READ. MAJOR BASHING... AND OTHER STUFF... DON'T FLAME!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Observation 7 part 1**

**Koenma**

Kurama continued to run quickly and agilely through the hallway that lead to the next specimen's room. "Rwoorr..reeww." (_need... food..._ ) He stopped when he noticed the blue oni, Jorge pacing worriedly outside the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and he was mumbling something over and again. Kurama quikly hid under a random chair that just so happened to be there not far from him.

"Koenma, I love you. You are the most beautiful, fairest, graceful creature alive. I shall become your sex slave... please let me be your sex slave! which is followed by begging. Yes that works... Now repeat to one more time.." Jorge keeps on mumbling to himself as he forms a hole in the floor because of his walking back and forth.

Kurama was staring wide-eyed at the blue oni, both confused and creeped out. ' _Had he gone mad or something?_' He quickly shakes it off and slips through a small crack in Koenma's large, irondoor. He quickly jumped behind the couch before changing into his human form. He holds up the camera toward himself and turns it on," Welcome back minna-san. Now, we are here to observe the species known as Toddlerious Paciferious a.k.a Koenma. This species apparently has a gay lover, that is waiting for him outside. Now, let us watch him." Kurama looks around for Koenma and notices him sitting by his desk, with dozens of aspirin bottles scattered everywhere, along with pills, marijuana, crack, smokes, needles, and others bad stuff like that. "Well, it appears that this species is a drug addict."

Koenma turns around and tears were staining his face," Oh, why, oh why must it be this way! The pacifier wants Botan so bad but she wants to kill me!! And I promised it that I would help it... but... OH DADDY!" Koenma continues sobbing like a girl. Koenma grabs a bottle of pills and downs the whole thing and throws the bottle on the ground. Several more tears fall down his face," And what's worse is what this pacifier does to me!" Koenma pulls out the pacifier and there was a poof of smoke and when it disappears... he was a she.. her hair was now really long and almost reached to her ass.

Kurama gawked, with his mouth hanging widen open. He gets slight hold of himself," It also appears that this specimen is in fact a woman."

The now woman Koenma continues crying as she takes some more pills. "The pacifier turns me into a man, even when I just have it near me or in my pocket, because it wants Botan... No one other then Jorge knows that I am a woman.. The pacifier wants Botan while I want some one else... I want.... " gets out a picture of Kuwabara naked," MY DEAR KAZUMA!! How I love you... I am already pregnant with your child... or maybe it's Yusuke's... " She gets out a tiny red note book and looks through it," It could even be Hiei's due to that one night when I drugged him up so badly he couldn't see straight and then I took advantage of him... I wish I could drug Kurama up since I want to take advantage of him as well, but that's beyond the point! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU KAZUMA-SAMA!!!!" She injects a needle into her arm as she continues crying.

Kurama was not moving or breathing. He was just blinking repeatedly. He gulps," Well, it appears that this specimen got pregnant with either fightious punkious, stupidious uglious, or firey hnious... " _'Memo to self, never be alone in a room with Koenma, alcohol, or any sort of drug... or candy... mmm.... candy... I want pixie stick.... pixie....'_

Jorge walks in the room and hands Koenma a beautiful bouquet of flowers," Here you are, Koenma-chan."

" Thank you, Jorge. Could you get me more drugs? And some polish vodka?" Koenma asks in a sweet voice.

Jorge nods happily," Anything for you, goddess of beauty." With that he starts running and runs through the wall.

Suddenly Koenma's cellphone went off. She answers it," Hello?... Oh, Sakyo-kun, how is there in heaven or hell or where ever you are?... good to know... yes, of course I have done as you asked and I am officially the leader of the black black club.... that is a good idea,... sell Yusuke to them as a play toy... that could work.. well, I shall see what I can do... Sayonara, Sakyo-kun." She closes her cellphone and sighs dreamily," He is so hot.. if only he were alive..."

Kurama gulps," Well, it appears that she is the leader of the black market... I am now afraid... very afraid..."

Koenma sighs as she stands up," I wish that I could be together with my only koi, Kazuma.. he is my god.. yet he loves that fucking sluttly, bitchy, ugly, stuck-up, fat, stupid, preppy whore, Yukina... She will die and Hiei won't be able to kill me... why? because I am the assassinator... so I shall assassinate Yukina and no one shall ever know I done it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH coughgag hack AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

"Koenma-chan, I got your things!" Jorge yells as he run into the room through the wall.

Koenma smiles happily," Thank you Jorge. You are so sweet. And I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday." With that Koenma kisses Jorge on the cheek causing Jorge to promptly pass out.

Kurama holds back his laughter with all his might, snickering at times though," I would have never thought that could happen.. Koenma and Jorge.. cute couple.. I wonder what their kids would look like?" Kurama shudders at the thought," Eww... that's just... no..."

Koenma picks up all her stuff and puts in a drawer in the desk. She sits down on the desk gracefully, showing off her slim figure.

Slight droll escapes Kurama lips but he quickly wipes it off,' _Maybe it would not be that bad to get raped by her... No! Must not think like that..'_

Koenma looks around, making sure no one was around before taking off her shirt, revealing a black bra. Koenma starts playing around with the bra as she lays down flat in the table, fully stretched out, with her hair everywhere.

Kurama watched this, with a look of interest in his eyes.

Koenma removed her pants, now only wearing a black bra and black lacey underwear. She stretches slightly, still laying on the desk," Men clothes are so annoying. I can't believe I am forced to wear them. Maybe I should play with my realistic doll of Kazuma-kun.. Yes, I shall do that." Koenma reaches behind her desk and pulls out a doll that looked exactly like Kuwabara. If they were in a room, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. Koenma looks at the doll lovingly as he starts masturbating with the doll, I'm not going into details..

Kurama shudders again as he continues recording this," I guess she is also slightly slutty... Maybe I should take my leave now... yes, it would probably be for the best.. So, I shall conclude the study of this.. interesting species... next time we shall observe... hmm.... how about... tormentious bionicalous, Mukuro.. Until then.. ja ne.." With that he turns off the camera and changes into his kawaii spirit form. He then bolts for the door and runs out of the room just as Yusuke and the others walk into the room to see the regular male Koenma, fully dressed and beating the shit out of Jorge for some reason.

"Oi, pacifier bitch, have ya seen fox-boy anywhere?" Yusuke asks.

Koenma looks at Yusuke questioningly," No, why?"

"Because that stupid little mother-fucker recorded everything that we did." Botan says through clenched teeth, thinking of ways to torment the kitsune.

"He probably got you by now." Kuwabara says as he pokes the still unconscious Jorge.

Koenma eyes widen," Oh fuck.. so he heard me talking to myself about how I.. and it.. and him.. And that I am… and that he got me.... OH FUCK!!!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kds," Sorry if that wasn't the best but hey, i tried. And sorry if it was short. I promise you all the next chappie shall be longer!

Kurama," I can't believe Koenma is a woman...

Kds," I know but atleast now we know that anything's possible..

Kurama," Hey, with Mukuro next chapter... will she kill me??

kds pats Kurama's head," Don't worry, Kura-kun. She won't.

Kurama smiles happily," . Review please!


	8. Observation 8 Part 1: Mukuro

Disclaimer: I no own yyh

Kds" I am very sorry for not updating sooner! I just had a lot of things going on so I barely had any time!"

Kurama " O.O wow… over 50 reviews for ome chapter… that has to be a record for you or something.."

Kds smiles" I think it is! Well, Now onward since I don't want to keep you people waiting!"

Also, I have fics posted under another screen name Kuramasdarkside and I would appreciate if you people read and reviewed them please!

**Observation 8 Part 1**

**Mukuro**

Kurama had just arrived at Mukuro's 'cozy' little palace. He knew that he couldn't go through the main entrance because of guards but there are other ways to enter the palace. He walked carefully to the back of the palace, being careful not to set off any of the traps scattered around the palace that would definitely kill. He stood there for several seconds, playing around with his hair because he was so bored. Suddenly a piece of the wall opened up and there was one of Kurama's former partners, Setsuna, standing there.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Youko, cause if you get caught, you're on your own." Setsuna calmly reminded him as he motioned for Kurama to come in.

Kurama nodded as he stepped inside the passage way, " Yes, I know that Setsuna. So, how's it going?"

"Good. Mukuro's not as bitchy as usual... Maybe that little fire demon played with her and got her happy.." Setsunasays after closed the opening and walking down the passage way with Kurama behind him.

"Heh. No, Hiei prefers little hamsters that dance and sing." Kurama states with a grin.

Setsuna laughs before looking at Kurama," You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was." Kurama answered as they headed down the dark path.

"I knew Mukuro had weird taste in guys." Setsuna said right before he stopped and removed a piece of the wall, "Go this way to get in and knock when you want to get out."

Kurama nodded before turning into his spirit form and jumping into the room. He leaped up onto a cabinet before deciding to hide in one of the fairly large holes in the ceiling. He then changed back into his human form before turning the camera on. "Welcome everyone. Today we shall be observing tormentious bionicalous, Mukuro.."

Just at the moment, the large, steel door creaks open and Mukuro stomps in looking pissed as hell.

"I said I was..." The door slams right in front of Hiei's face, causing him to run into the door, "Soooooooooooooo...rrrrryyy..." A fall loud 'thump' sound was heard.

"Apparently Firey hnious has caused this female species to become...angry..." _'At least Hiei still has his gut inside him instead of on the wall this time...' _The kitsune thought to himself as he followed Mukuro with the camera.

Mukuro then sat down on her bed before reached for her face and takingoff the bionical side as well as the wig she was wearing causing long stands of red hair to tumble down reaching to her waist, "That is soooooo annoying... God, people still think I have like a bionical eye... i got plastic surgery and half my body rebuilt to look pretty!" With that Mukuro smiled happily and started saying 'pretty, pretty', over and over again. She then got up and skipped over to her cabinet which held all of her clothes. She opened it and inside were dressed and skirts and shirts and most of them were... pink! You heard me right folks, the fearsome Mukuro who was supposedly bionical liked pink!

Kurama gaped at the closet and its contents. "Creepy..." He muttered under his breath. "Apparently half of her face was a mask.. and she likes pink"

She the took off the rest of the fake bionical crap before putting a pink, short dress with pink sandals. "Soooooooooooo PRETTY!"

Mukuro's maid, Kakiyu rushed into the room, crying her eyes out, "Mukuro-sama... Hito... he... dumped me!" The maid then started crying her eyes out.

"What! But you two looked so cute together! Always holding hands and kissing! It was soooo adorable!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Kakiyu nodded as tears continued streaming down her face. "I know."

Mukuro's eyes held sympathy for the poor girl as se stared at her. "Do you want to talk about it? You know that I am always here for you."

The maid nodded and then the both sat down on the large bed.

"Now, please tell me about it... I will be here for you" Mukuro comfortingly stated as the female demon beside her started telling her the tale.

Kurama was now shocked... She was having a girlly talk.. she was talking like a girl... this was very strange indeed... And creepy too

Mukuro hugged Kakiyu as she patted her back gently, "There there... you can get a better man then him! I know for a fact Kirito was like so totally staring at you today..."

Kakiyu looked up at her with several tears still in her eyes, "That cute wolf demon?"

Mukuro nods, "Yea! Now, go get him girl!"

Kakiyu smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am!" With that she left the room.

"There's like so much drama going on here... hmm.." She flops down on her bed as she reaches underneath her pillow and pulls out a picture of Kurama making out with Hiei( _on truth or dare night_)" This looks sooooooooooo hot... two sexy guys with nice asses making out...it shouldn't just happen in truth or dare but in real life..." She sighs before getting out another picture from her pillow and on it was her kissing Puu, "Ohh... my darling Puu... It has been too long since I have felt the delicate touch of your wings rubbing against me... and too long has it been since I have felt your beak against my lips... I miss you sooooooooo much my image of perfection..." She begins kissing the picture.

Kurama was grinning evilly with his eyes full of joy. He had just gotten the best blackmail he could have ever gotten on Mukuro... Her in love with a penguin named Puu... "Apparently this species is in love with fightious punkious's bird... hehe... interesting.."

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" Mukuro frantically exclaimed as she searched for something. "There it is!" She got out a Justin Timberlake life-size cut out. "My sex god! I have like foooooooouuuunnnnd you! I will be your new and better Brittany! Hit me baby one more time!" She started singing Brittany Spears songs to the cut out of Justin Timberlake, who was looking afraid.

Kurama gulped slightly, now scared and the worst part was, he couldn't leave until she left the room or was busy.

"Now! I must like download more guys making out with like other guys cause that like gets me sooo horny and my little penguin loves me when I'm like horny!" Mukuro happily yelled as she dashed over to the laptop in her room. Mukuro closed her eyes for several seconds as she daydreamed about Puu.

And that was Kurama's chance to escape. He changed into his spirit form before quickly dashing towards the opening in the wall, opened it somehow and ran for his life after closing the hole. He turned back into his human and looked at the camera, "Well, that concludes the study on tormentious bionicalous. Next it shall be... Windious Crazious, Jin. Until then Ja ne."

**Meanwhile in Mukuro's room**

She was downloading porn pics of Puu when someone knocked at her door. She quickly changed out of her pink clothes, put the bionical shit back on and hid all the pink stuff, preppy stuff, and gay stuff before opening the door. She glared hatefully at Yusuke and the rest of the people with him, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Kurama?" Yusuke asked, slightly afraid of Mukuro.

"No. Why?"

"He videotaped our private lives..." Kuwabara mumbled angrily.

"Yea.. and I'm gonna kill him..." Koenma muttered as he plotted revenge.

"He probably got you too by now." added Hiei

Mukuro eyes flared up after realizing he had probably seen what she had just done, "He.. is.. dead..."

Botan looked over at Koenma and noticed something, "Ano... Koenma-sama.. did you gain weight cause your stomach looks larger..."

"...I ate too many doughnuts..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kds "Ooooo…. Koenma's baby should be here in a few months! Heheehe….

Kurama is tramatized, "She… is… a… prep….

Kds, "And obsessed with Justin Timerlake"

Kurama, "Don't remind me…"

Kds" It's true!"

Kurama sighs, "Please review. Thank you."


End file.
